Jihae
Jihae (지해) is one of the five potential love interests chosen for the Heroine by The Wizard. He is also one of three rabbit based characters the player can choose from with the others being Jieun and Jiwoo. His real name is Eddison (에디슨), as told in a flashback during his route. Personality When the player is first introduced to the animals, Jihae appears as a silver rabbit calmly staring up at Heejung. He acts rather reserved and tends to stay close to Jieun. After turning in to a human, if not romanced, Jihae is a reserved man serving Jieun. He is polite, but also curt and does not divulge much about himself. When Heejung tries to push him for more information, he is quick to shut her down. Jihae also does not hide his disdain for the cats. He'll forcefully tell them to be quiet, insult them casually, tell Jieun to avoid them, and even tell Heejung not to trust them flat out. It can be assumed that his job serving Jieun has made him very cautious of others. However, he does try to help Heejung when he can, buying groceries and getting a job (though the latter was by accident). This is done more out of a sense of obligation (since she is housing them) than actual kindness, though. Nonetheless, he does appear to be the most considerate and sensitive toward Heejung, at least in the beginning. When romanced, Jihae is a proper gentleman and acts shyer around Heejung. He appears to develop feelings for her early, since his romance route has him be more open and nervous in the beginning than the other routes. As the route progresses, his willingness to help becomes more out of fondness for Heejung. Once they enter a relationship, a jealous side to Jihae begins to show too and he becomes even more protective of her, especially around Jisoo, with whom he has a bit of a rivalry with. This rivalry appears one-sided though, as Jihae mostly acts like Jisoo doesn't exist, while Jisoo is actively hostile towards Jihae. Despite the constant praise about his looks, Jihae is actually very self-conscious about his appearance. He believes he is ugly and doesn't deserve to be loved. In fact, he often mistakes Heejung's staring (when the Stare action is chosen) for her judging his appearance. He hides a very low self-esteem behind his polite demeanor due to the abuse he suffered back in his original kingdom. Jihae is utterly loyal to Jieun. He has been serving him since Jieun was born and says that serving his "young master" is his only purpose in life. As such, in both his route and Jieun's route, when Jieun tries to become independent, Jihae is distraught. He begs for Jieun not to abandon him and blames himself for not being a good enough servant. His devotion to Jieun is shown to be completely selfless and almost obsessive, but he is willing to let him go if Jieun proves that he is mature enough to stand on his own. Appearance As a rabbit, Jihae has long silver hair with blue eyes. He is very beautiful and people often stare when Heejung takes him out with her. As a human, he has long, flowing silver hair. He wears a grey jacket with long coat tails, with red accents and gold trim. Underneath is a black, high-collared shirt also trimmed in gold, except for the ruffled sleeves that are visible passed the red jacket cuffs. His trousers and gloves are also white. On his left shoulder, gold chains are behind a brooch. This brooch may have white feathers or depict wings, with 2 swords crossed at a 45 degree angle. Jihae's other alternate consists of a black turtleneck, a blue jacket with a light blue brooch on it, a pair of brown pants, a black hat, and a pair of red shoes. In his good ending, Jihae is shown to have cut his hair short and is wearing a brown jacket with a red v neck shirt on underneath. Trivia * Jihae - 지해 - A unisex name, Ji- meaning "grass." 海 - This hanja comes from Old Japanese dealing with ocean, salt water. * Jihae is the only love interest in which the Mother does not storm in and berate her for her alleged short-comings. Perhaps it is due to Jihae's temperament compared to the other love interests. * Jieun calls him by the nickname "Eddie." * Jihae's route is the only route in which the player needs to get affection from another character as well as himself (that character being Jieun). Failing to do so will result in a bad ending. Quotes * (To Heejung) "Will I be freed from this guilt? But I will never use you, my lady." Gallery jh8.jpg|Meeting a human Jihae for the first time. jh4.jpg|Jihae modeling. jh.jpg|Jihae and Heejung cooking together. jh3.jpg|Jihae comforting Heejung. jh2.jpg|Jihae kissing Heejung. jh7.jpg|Jihae hugging Heejung. jh6.jpg|Jihae and Jisoo fighting. jh5.jpg|Jihae and Heejung as they appear in his good ending. tumblr_ndgbm9Y7dE1tgbyobo5_1280.png|Jihae's concept photos. tumblr_ndgbm9Y7dE1tgbyobo7_1280.png|Jihae official art. Category:Characters